


Jesień

by Inkwashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Borgin & Burkes, Drama, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwashed/pseuds/Inkwashed
Summary: W sklepie Borgina i Burkesa zjawia się nieoczekiwany gość.





	Jesień

Dzwonek w ponurym sklepie Borgina i Burkesa zwykle rozlega się stanowczo lub też niemalże napastliwie, przecinając pomieszczenie brzęcząco–skrzekliwym dźwiękiem. Zwykle zaraz po tym trzaskają drzwi (czemu zwykle towarzyszy drżenie szklanej witryny), a następnie (również zwykle) rozlegają się ciężkie kroki lub delikatny stukot kobiecych obcasów.

A jednak, kiedy Tom przegląda pocztę rozłożoną na ladzie, pijąc zimną już kawę, dzwonek jest wręcz nieśmiały, ciężkie, masywne drzwi nie trzaskają (co samo w sobie stanowi ewenement, bowiem nie trzaskają wyłącznie jemu), a przez krótki moment nie rozlegają się żadne kroki, jakby potencjalny klient zamarł tuż przy wejściu, niczym złodziej przyłapany na gorącym uczynku albo ofiara myśliwego in spe.

Tom wie, że to Harry, i to jeszcze zanim podnosi wzrok znad skrzętnie zapisanych pergaminów. Nawet nie patrząc na chłopaka, jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak ten rozprostowuje i zgina palce prawej dłoni w swoim zwyczajowym nerwowym geście, a jego stopa robi jeden cichy krok do tyłu, kiedy nagle opuszcza go cała pewność siebie.

– Cześć – mówi Harry.

Tom lustruje go krótkim, obojętnym spojrzeniem. Ostatnim razem widział go na Pokątnej, blisko miesiąc temu, przez witrynę apteki Mulpeppera. Nie musieli nawet zamieniać ani jednego słowa, aby zorientował się, że Harry w nim pracuje, a jego plan (a raczej plan Albusa Dumbledore'a) powrotu do swoich czasów ponownie spełzł na niczym – i prawdopodobnie będzie spełzał na niczym przez kolejne dwa lata. Mimo wszystko nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Harry wygląda od tamtego czasu nieznacznie inaczej. Na zmęczonego i melancholijnego, jakby jeszcze jeden miesiąc w 1945 roku był w stanie sprawić, że ostatecznie zrezygnuje z mrzonek o normalności i spokoju.

– Cześć – odpowiada szorstko. Ponownie powraca do przeglądania przysłanych pergaminów, po czym dodaje: – Jeżeli przyszedłeś ze względu na cośrodową dostawę, to muszę cię zmartwić. Jedna z przesyłek poważnie zraniła naszego dostawcę. Od sześciu godzin czekamy na zastępstwo, ale najwidoczniej nikt się już do nas dzisiaj nie pofatyguje.

Następne słowa Harry'ego brzmią niepewnie, a Tom nie potrafi stwierdzić, czy to przez chłodny ton jego głosu, czy może przez wspomnienie wypadku, na który równie dobrze sam może się pisać podobną propozycją:

– Nie przyszedłem ze względu na dostawę. Szukam nowej pracy.

–––

Tom nie wie, czym kierował się stary Borgin, kiedy zgodził się przyjąć Harry'ego do pracy – bo z całą pewnością nie zdrowym rozsądkiem. Co prawda w Hogwarcie Harry został przydzielony do Slytherinu, następnie ukończył szkołę z względnie dobrymi wynikami, a druga osoba w sklepie, tym bardziej w czasie dostaw, mogłaby stanowić dla samego Toma niesamowite odciążenie, jednak, szczególnie ze swoją niemożnością skupienia się i niedbałością, a także wiecznym roztargnieniem, chłopak był ostatnią osobą, która powinna zostać przyjęta do miejsca pełnego czarnomagicznych przedmiotów.

Tom nie martwi się o Harry'ego, naturalnie, a o sklep i siebie samego. (Choć sam przed sobą nie potrafi przyznać, że nie chodzi o gniew, z którym mógłby się ujawnić, a który mógłby nieść ze sobą późniejsze przykre konsekwencje, a o zdenerwowanie zgoła innego rodzaju, dopadające go za każdym razem, gdy Harry uśmiecha się nieznacznie, poprawia okulary lub też przelotnie go dotyka.)

– Powinieneś już wszystko wiedzieć. Jeżeli jednak miałbyś jakieś pytania, zwróć się z nimi do Toma. Jego pokój znajduje się tuż obok twojego. – Borgin przenosi spojrzenie z Harry'ego, stojącego przy odrapanym oknie swojej nowej sypialni, na Toma, opartego o framugę otwartych drzwi. Wygląda przy tym tak, jakby właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z jakiegoś istotnego szczegółu, który dopiero co przeoczył. – Zresztą musicie się już znać, skoro uczęszczaliście razem do Hogwartu, jak mniemam?

– Znamy się aż za dobrze. – Harry uśmiecha się i po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu minut patrzy na Toma. W uśmiechu tym da się zauważyć wyraźne szyderstwo, które sprawia, że Tom ma ochotę go zetrzeć. Nie dlatego, że jakakolwiek arogancja ze strony Harry'ego wciąż wytrąca go z równowagi; Harry po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie uśmiechał się w podobny, zresztą niepasujący do niego sposób. Chłopak spogląda na Borgina i dodaje lekkim tonem: – Dziękuję. Jeżeli będę potrzebował pomocy, na pewno się do niego zwrócę.

Gdy wreszcie zostają sami, Tom zamyka drzwi i rzuca zaklęcie wyciszające. Harry obserwuje to bez większego zainteresowania, jakby po potajemnym napojeniu go Veritaserum i wyciągnięciu z niego wszystkich informacji na temat przyszłości – albo też jego prawdziwej przeszłości – żadna perspektywa skrzywdzenia lub najmniej przyjemnej rozmowy nie robiła na nim wrażenia.

– Nie wierzę, że cię przyjął – mówi z pogardą Tom. – To kolejny plan Dumbledore'a? W końcu ten ze zmieniaczem czasu i zmienieniem mnie „na lepsze" nie powiódł.

– Dumbledore nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – odpowiada spokojnie Harry. Podchodzi do kufra stojącego pod łóżkiem i wyjmuje z niego trzy książki. – Po twojej reakcji na nasze spotkanie po ponad roku można by sądzić, że to ja w przeszłości potajemnie upiłem cię Veritaserum, przy okazji posyłając do skrzydła szpitalnego na trzy dni.

– Wiedziałeś, czym grozi opieranie się działaniu Veritaserum.

– Zapomniałem, że to twoje usprawiedliwienie – odcina się Harry. Zaraz po tym patrzy z niechęcią na wiszącą półkę. Tom czuje jeszcze większą złość, widząc go w tym pomieszczeniu, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, znacznie bardziej ponurym niż wnętrze sklepu znajdującego się na dolnym piętrze. I nawet sam przed sobą nie potrafiłby przyznać, że nie wiążę to wyłącznie z tym, że od teraz Harry nie tylko będzie z nim pracował, ale i praktycznie mieszkał. – Nie sądzisz, że wszystko powinno zakończyć się w inny sposób?

Tom obserwuje, jak Harry układa w równym rzędzie książki na półce. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu nie wie, jak odpowiedzieć na zadane mu pytanie, a co więcej – nie jest pewien, czy rzeczywiście je rozumie.

Wszystko wskazywało na to (a w szczególności wskazywało na to niewyrzucenie Toma z Hogwartu), że Harry zachował dla siebie prawdę o Veritaserum, co samo w sobie było dość imponujące, biorąc pod uwagę niezłomność w dążeniu do prawdy o pacjentach siostry Angeli, pracującej w szkolnym skrzydle szpitalnym. Co więcej Harry nie zrobił tego, aby samodzielnie dokonać na nim zemsty (Tom jest zdania, że godzina to wystarczający czas na dokonanie zemsty, a co dopiero miesiąc, który dzielił ich po tamtym wydarzeniu od zakończenia nauki); zwyczajnie go bronił. Bronił go przez cały ten czas, choć nie zamienili już ze sobą ani słowa, a Tom go nie przeprosił.

Ale Tom nie jest pewien, czy Harry ma na myśli przeprosiny. Po co ktoś robiłby tak wiele i sam narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo dla kilku nic niewartych słów? (Tom uważa, że są nic niewarte. Szczególnie przez to, że nie przechodzą mu przez usta. Nie przechodziły nawet, kiedy spędził noc przy łóżku uśpionego przeciwbólowymi eliksirami Harry'ego.) Ale jeżeli nie chodzi o nie, to o co innego? Harry na pewno zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że go nie zmieni (bo Tom zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że się nie zmieni). Harry prawdopodobnie wie również o tym, że nie planuje jego morderstwa, a jeżeli nie przez wzgląd na brak pragmatyczności podobnego czynu, to ze względu na pożądanie Toma; Harry może być tym nieśmiałym, niespostrzegawczym w pewnych kwestiach Harrym, ale nawet on nie mógł nie zauważyć niezdrowego zainteresowania Toma.

– Nie sądzisz – stwierdza cierpko Harry.

Tom dopiero teraz zauważa, jak chłopak uważnie mu się przygląda – jakby odpowiedź na to pytanie była dla niego wyjątkowo istotna.

– Nie wiem – odpowiada wreszcie. I nie wie również tego, jak dawno – i czy kiedykolwiek – skwitował jakiekolwiek pytanie stwierdzeniem „nie wiem". – Jakie inne zakończenie byłoby dla ciebie odpowiednie? Przeprosiny lub wzajemne morderstwo?

Harry wzrusza ramionami i patrzy w okno, którego widok na północny Nokturn w połowie przysłania nieokreślonego gatunku łysiejąco–czerwieniące się drzewo, z mocno poskręcanymi gałęziami. Tom jest zły; wolałby widzieć wyraz jego twarzy.

– Po prostu myślałem, że nie zrezygnujesz tak łatwo. – Przerywa na moment. – I szczere przeprosiny byłyby więcej niż odpowiednie. – Ponownie spogląda na opierającego się o drzwi Toma, a kiedy ten nie odpowiada (bo ponownie nie wie, co powiedzieć; myśl o tym, że Harry sam czekał, a nie, jak do tej pory sądził, zrezygnował, odbiera mu na chwilę zdolność racjonalnego myślenia), dodaje: – Nieważne. – Ton wyraźnie sugeruje, że to ważne, może nawet najważniejsze jedno krótkie słowo. – Chcę zostać sam.

Tom naciska już miedzianą klamkę, kiedy, nie wiedząc czemu (ale mimo to szczerze), mówi:

– Przepraszam.

I, jakkolwiek trudne jest przeproszenie, po zrobieniu tego sam czuje się lepiej.

–––

Tom, uczęszczając jeszcze do Hogwartu, wielokrotnie dochodził do tego samego wniosku, że to, co odczuwa do Harry'ego, jest niczym innym, jak przede wszystkim pożądaniem. Jednak, gdy spogląda na niego po blisko roku, liczącego coś w myślach i przygryzającego końcówkę pióra, stojąc przy ladzie ponurego sklepu Borgina i Burkesa, zaczyna czuć, że w nieokreślony sposób musiał minąć się z prawdą.

Harry niejednokrotnie doprowadzał go do szaleństwa samym zapachem, ale najbardziej podniecające i tak było to, w jaki sposób opierał mu się przez te wszystkie miesiące, uprzednio pojawiając się w szkole praktycznie znikąd i stanowiąc jedną wielką tajemnicę; ponadto jednocześnie wiedząc tak wiele o nim samym. Chłopak miał wtedy swoją śmieszną nadzieję, butę i nienawiść do Toma. Chodził bardziej wyprostowany, a jego zielone oczy wydawały się jakby jaśniejsze, bez teraźniejszego, nieprzemijającego cienia nieokreślonego smutku.

A teraz Harry (choć według Toma wciąż jest piękny) nie wydaje się opierać, nie ma więcej żadnych tajemnic, które wzbudzałyby w Tomie tamten dreszcz podniecenia, nie wie niczego, czego nie powinien wiedzieć lub czego nie dałoby się wyjaśnić w jakikolwiek sposób. Nie jest już butny ani też (jak zauważył Tom) przepełniony śmieszną nadzieją. Nie nienawidzi go, a za to wręcz łaknie kontaktu z nim (wobec czego zawsze odczuwał pogardę, choć nie tym razem: nie względem Harry'ego). Jest przygaszony i złamany – być może nawet przez samego Toma. Co nie zmienia tego, że Tom pragnie go jeszcze bardziej niż kiedyś, a co śmieszniejsze – nie chodzi już dłużej (lub nigdy nie chodziło) wyłącznie o seks.

– Zgubiłem się – mówi Harry ze zrezygnowaniem. Przestaje gryźć końcówkę pióra, po czym patrzy na Toma. Ten czuje się śmiesznie przyłapany na gorącym uczynku i być może faktycznie tak jest, bowiem Harry przez krótką chwilę patrzy na niego dziwnie, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z wszystkich jego myśli. – Policzysz to ze mną jeszcze raz? – Harry wskazuje oskarżycielsko na pergamin leżący na ladzie. – Ciągle umyka mi tuzin galeonów.

– Jasne – odpowiada Tom. Przybliża się, po czym pochyla się nad pergaminem i przypadkiem nad samym Harrym, kiedy ten się od niego nie odsuwa. Ponownie owiewa go zapach słodkich jabłek, przez który czuje dreszcz w dole krzyża. Podnosi wzrok tylko po to, aby napotkać badawcze spojrzenie Harry'ego, który wydaje się teraz poświęcać mu znacznie więcej uwagi niż zapisanym przed nimi cyfrom. – Pachniesz słodkimi jabłkami – rzuca, zanim jeszcze pomyśli o tym, jak Harry odbierze podobną uwagę.

Harry wyraźnie się peszy, ale mimo tego uśmiecha się nieznacznie.

–––

– Zamknij oczy, Tom.

Tom sięga po filiżankę z gorącą kawą stojącą na ladzie i rzuca Harry'emu pytające spojrzenie. Jest niemiłosiernie wcześnie, ze sklepowych witryn rozlega się widok na szary i deszczowy, budzący się do życia Nokturn, a oni dopiero co zaczęli przygotowywać sklep do otwarcia, upewniając się, jak co dzień, że każdy czarnomagiczny przedmiot jest zabezpieczony odpowiednio silnymi zaklęciami na przybycie klientów.

Harry od samego rana wydaje mu się dziwnie podenerwowany. I choć codziennie źle znosi wczesne wstawanie (o czym Tom przez trzy ostatnie tygodnie zdążył się przekonać aż za dobrze, kiedy niejednokrotnie, już sam znacząco wytrącony z równowagi nieprzytomnością Harry'ego, przygotowywał mu śniadanie lub zaklęciem poprawiał jego źle zapięte guziki koszuli; choć, swoją drogą, znacznie bardziej wolałby robić to palcami), tym razem problem polega się tkwić gdzie indziej. Gdy Tom patrzy na dłonie Harry'ego, kurczowo trzymające coś za jego plecami, domyśla się, gdzie dokładnie.

– Nie podglądaj – karci go Harry. – Zamknij oczy.

Tom upija jeszcze łyk kawy, po czym odstawia filiżankę na ladę i zamyka oczy, aby wreszcie mieć to za sobą. Nie za bardzo wie, jakiego konkretnie rodzaju prezentu powinien się spodziewać, ale i tak czuje się zaskoczony, kiedy zaraz po tym Harry owija coś ciepłego i miękkiego wokół jego szyi.

– Szalik – mówi. Dotyka materiału; nawet w mdłym świetle sklepu Borgina i Burkesa nie może nie zauważyć tego, że jest piękny i musiał być wyjątkowo drogi. Jest nieco grubszy i dłuższy niż jego ślizgoński, zagubiony od swojego czasu szalik, ale jego nici wciąż mają tą samą ciemnozieloną barwę, co on.

– Zieleń ci pasuje. – Słysząc ton głosu Harry'ego, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że sam chłopak właśnie się przed kimś tłumaczy.

– Dziękuję. Naprawdę mi się podoba – odpowiada Tom. Ściąga i składa prezent, po czym, uważnie patrząc na twarz nieco zawstydzonego Harry'ego, pyta: – Z jakiej to okazji? – Pytanie i towarzyszący mu uśmiech wydają się jeszcze bardziej speszyć Harry'ego.

– Z żadnej szczególnej – mówi Harry z niemalże wyuczoną lekkością. Tom, słuchając go, nie może powstrzymać się przed tym, aby go do siebie nie przyciągnąć, jednak zamiast tego stoi w tym samym miejscu, czekając na dalsze (prawdopodobnie nieprawdopodobne nawet dla samego Harry'ego) wyjaśnienia, bowiem obserwowanie zażenowanego Harry'ego sprawia mu zbyt ogromną satysfakcję. – Zgubiłeś swój szalik… i wciąż chodzisz z odsłoniętą szyją. Pomyślałem, że się ucieszysz.

– Cieszę się – zapewnia.

Harry ponownie rzuca mu to przeciągłe, dziwne spojrzenie, po czym robi dwa kroki w jego kierunku, znajdując się tym samym tuż obok niego. (Przez co Tom nie zastanawia się nawet nad tym, że skoro Harry wie o jego szaliku, to z pewnością sam musi mieć pewny udział w jego zagubieniu.)

Tom czuje ulgę, widząc, że nie musi więcej powstrzymywać się z chęcią przyciągnięcia go do siebie i pocałowania, ale w tym samym momencie rozlegają się kroki starego Borgina schodzącego po schodach, najprawdopodobniej do nich samych, a Harry odsuwa się od niego tak szybko, że prawie zatacza się na najbliższą szklaną wystawę.

–––

Przez kolejne dwie godziny nie mają chwili prywatności. Przychodzi cośrodowa dostawa; wszystkie przedmioty należy uważnie i ostrożnie sprawdzić, ponadto tego dnia ruch w sklepie jest wyjątkowo spory, a nawet sam Borgin pięciokrotnie pojawia się tuż obok nich, niby to nadzorując ich pracę, a w rzeczywistości chcąc jedynie porozmawiać o życiu prywatnym klientów i robactwie usilnie mnożącym się w piwnicy.

Tom myśli ze zirytowaniem, że przydałaby im się prywatność. Szczególnie dlatego, że nie ma już żadnych wątpliwości co do prawdziwej natury powrotu Harry'ego, ale jednocześnie nie wie jednak, czy Harry także jest tego pewien, nawet pomimo chęci pocałowania go, prezentu i kilku prób flirtu z nim w przeszłości, z których istnienia Tom zdaje sobie sprawę dopiero teraz. Poza tym, prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w całej ich znajomości, jest zmęczony ich wspólną grą i niedomówieniami.

Gdy sklep chwilowo pustoszeje, a Borgin, z przeraźliwie starym parasolem i napastliwym dźwiękiem dzwonka towarzyszącym otwieraniu i zamykaniu drzwi, wychodzi na deszczowy Nokturn, Tom patrzy na Harry'ego pijącego herbatę. Ten odwzajemnia spojrzenie, krótko, ale wystarczająco wymownie, aby Tom przestał zastanawiać się nad dokładniejszym doborem słów.

– Wróciłeś dla mnie – mówi Tom.

Harry odstawia filiżankę na spodek, nawet nie starając się przy tym nie zabrzęczyć. Kręci nieznacznie głową, jakby rozbawiły go te słowa. Patrzy na Toma i uśmiecha się speszenie, ale też szczerze i z pewnym niedowierzaniem.

– A dla kogo innego miałbym tutaj wracać? – pyta.

– Po tym wszystkim?

Harry podchodzi do niego i obejmuje go ręką wokół pasa. Z kolei Tom zamyka go w znacznie silniejszym uścisku, po raz pierwszy prawdziwie zdając sobie sprawę z ich różnicy wzrostu i drobności Harry'ego.

Nie czuje nawet irytacji, gdy Harry woli przez moment przyciskać policzek do jego szyi zamiast go pocałować, choć nie mają zbyt wiele czasu; przemyka mu przez myśl śmieszne przypuszczenie, że być może istnieje całych szereg innych równie przyjemnych (choć w inny sposób) rzeczy, co seks.

– Po prostu uznaj, że masz szczęście, bo straciłem zmysły.

Harry po tych słowach jedynie przyciska gorące, smakujące herbatą z róży usta do ust Toma, po czym próbuje się od niego (swoją drogą, dość nieudolnie) odsunąć.

– Jesteśmy w pracy – upomina Toma lekko, kiedy ten wciąż trzyma go w uścisku.

– Zabieram cię dziś na kolację – odpowiada Tom. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, całuje jeszcze lekko szyję Harry'ego, po czym dopiero wtedy go puszcza.

– Z jakiej to okazji? – zaczyna droczyć się z nim Harry.

– Z żadnej szczególnej – powtarza jego kłamstwo Tom, czym wyraźnie rozbawia Harry'ego.

– Jasne – zgadza się Harry. – O ile będzie to randka.

Gdy zaraz po tym do sklepu Borgina i Burkesa wchodzi przemoczone do suchej nitki państwo Herberts, a pan Herberts obrzuca ze złością swoje odbicie w jednej z wystaw, co wyraźnie jeszcze bardziej wytrąca go z równowagi, bowiem mruczy do żony: „Przeklęta jesień. Doprawdy. Najgorsza pora roku", Tom nie może się z nim zgodzić.

Jesień to dobra pora roku.


End file.
